Colors
by Jaseyraeisnotokay
Summary: Keisuke Bakugo is always seen as the weaker and less powerful version of Katsuki. After getting admitted to the hero course, he is forced to come out of his shell and let his colors burst across the sky like a firework.


**Chapter 1: Troublemaker and Killjoy**

* * *

A group of little kids were seen marching down the stony pathwalk, lead by a boy with spiky, light blonde hair with ruby, slanted eyes. He waved a red flag which was a piece of red cloth attached on a wooden stick. He was followed by three other kids. The first one was a tall, skinny brunette with a blue baseball cap. The second boy was obese and had a red, dragon – like wings attached on his back. The last boy was identical to their blonde leader, except for a few things. He was skinnier, a few centimeters taller, and had a big, chocolate brown eyes instead. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the scaredy cat, glancing around nervously at every rustle of the bushes and at every sounds of insects in the forest.

It took them about ten minutes to finally reach their destination. They stood before a very tall, barbed wire fence with a sign written on bold, red letters. 'Do Not Enter, Private Property'

Katsuki scoffed before he turned back to his minions. "Come on boys! Let's bust this bad boy open and we're good to go."

"But we don't know how to open that," the first kid argued.

"Yeah! We don't have the key," the second boy added.

Katsuki shot a quick glance at the gate once again, and saw two padlocks on it. "Well, I guess I'll have to do this." He stood on his tip of his toes to reach the locks and wrapped his tiny hands around it. Seconds later, they heard a loud bang. Steam of black smoke emerged from the gates and presto, the gates were finally unlocked.

The three kids cheered as they burst through the doors while they owned the place, leaving Keisuke behind. He stared at the nearby house made of sticks, wondering if someone heard them.

"Kats, I don't think this is right," his body trembled as he watched them ran around the flower garden.

"Oh, come on! Your such a killjoy!"

"No one's home, see?" to prove his point, Katsuki created mini explosions in his hands that almost deafened the other kids.

But they were wrong.

"Hey, who said you can play on my garden?" a loud, elder voice rang out.

Keisuke and the kids froze on their positions, they watched in horror as a figure of an old man emerged from the house, waving around a wooden stick. He had a bloodshot eyes, long white beard and with greyish hair, complete with a muddy white shirt and grey overalls.

"Run!"

They raced down the path that they passed by earlier, adrenaline rushed throughout their veins that made them run faster than they've even been. Katsuki let the pack, his sweaty fists swung forward on his sides as if it would make it faster. Keisuke was behind them, panting while he struggled to quicken his pace. But his clumsy nature turned up at the wrong time, he accidentally slipped on a tree branch, causing him to tumble down and fall. As the silhouette of the strange man came closer and closer, the kid turned pale when he couldn't get back up on his feet again. He winced when he moved his right foot, which made him even more scared. His vision started to get blurry and slowly drifted into a deep sleep, losing his consciousness.

* * *

"When will you ever learn, Katsuki! How many times do I have to tell you to never go to Taka's garden?" Mitsuki raised her voice with her hands placed on her hips. "And look what you've done to your brother! He couldn't walk!"

Keisuke sat on the couch, giggling while watching his favorite show on tv. His right ankle was wrapped in bandages because he twisted his ankle before he passed out in the forest. He had no idea how did he got those bandages nor how he got home. But he's relieved to be home, safe and sound with his family.

Katsuki looked over at his injured twin. "Sorry mom" he covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hold back his laugh. He felt sorry for injuring the poor kid, but the thought of Keisuke's frightened face while being chased by a madman must be one of the funniest thing he's ever seen.

Mitsuki sighed, running her hands through her blonde hair. "You always caused him trouble, you know that? Your dad's gonna be pissed off if he sees this."

* * *

Two weeks later, Keisuke was able to walk again, but it wasn't the same as before. The trauma of breaking his bone caused him to be extra careful with his every movement. He's afraid to join the other kids play tag and run around. He haven't manifested his quirk yet, making him feel different from everyone else.

But one day, his quirk suddenly activated. While he was on their backyard, his hands created multi colored explosions. As soon as his mom saw this, she arranged an appointment to the doctor to figure out what his quirk was. Keisuke eagerly waited on the doctor's office, he was glad to have a quirk like his twin. He couldn't wait to get home to show everyone his superpower.

"You said that his twin had an explosion quirk, right?"

"Yes," she ruffled the kid's blonde hair. "Katsuki got his quirk two months ago."

"He's got an interesting quirk, ma'am," the doctor beamed while looking down on his clipboard. "It's not just explosions like Katsuki's. He can shoot out a pyrotechnic display into the air and control the strength of the explosions. This is a combination of two quirks; the Oxidizing Sweat from Masaru and Projectile from his grandfather."

"Huh? Does that mean he never got any of my quirk?"

"Yes ma'am. Unlike Katsuki, he cannot forcefully secrete nitroglycerin substance on his hands, as it comes out like a normal sweat, which makes his quirk less dangerous. Be thankful because if he sweats uncontrollably, your house is gonna blow up."

Mitsuki nodded. Keisuke smiled happily at the doctor, though he's too young to comprehend every word he said.

The doctor flipped on the next page of his clipboard, clearing his throat before he continued. " To summarize it, his quirk is called Firework. He'll never have trouble controlling the aim, however, he needs to train how strong the explosions can be."

The appointment was over, Keisuke and his mom was escorted by the doctor. The young boy happily skipped down the halls while the doctor and Mitsuki continued talking about improving his quirk. He explained that there are special gadgets and equipments in the market that can enhance the ability to produce more acidic sweat and store them until he needs them.

A few hours later, Keisuke demonstrated his quirk before his twin. They were upstairs in their bedroom, while their mom was busy doing the laundry. He opened his palms and shoot out the explosions up to the ceiling. But it didn't caused any damage.

"Ha! It's not as powerful as mine," Katsuki then showed his by slamming his right palm against his left fist, creating a thick black smokescreen between them. "Colorful explosions will never make you a hero."

Keisuke faltered at his statement. "W – what do you m – mean? The doctor said I can make this really strong – "

"Oh yeah? Then show me! Let's fight, stick boy!" he challenged.

Without a warning, Katsuki launched his fists towards the other boy, creating mini explosions in it. But Keisuke lucky dodged the attack by ducking down, the punch slammed against the wall behind him instead.

"Stop, you're gonna break the –" Keisuke dodged another attack by rolling down the ground and hid under the table. Katsuki saw him, he slammed his explosive palm against the table. The floor below Keisuke collapsed, sending him down the ground floor of the house. He landed on the glass table with a loud crash, shattering it to bits.

"Uh oh," Katsuki said to himself.

Mitsuki heard the loud explosion from inside the house, followed by a glass shattering. She walked back inside and almost fainted at what she saw. Her blood boiled and her face turned red like she's about to detonate.

"KATSUKI! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

**This is so fun to write. I haven't decided whom to ship him with yet or if he's gonna be on Class 1A. But I assure you that he's not gonna be like a Gary Stu character. Thanks for reading. See you on my next update!**


End file.
